


You Feel Like Home

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, domestic!baekyeol, fluffy fluff, guitarist!chanyeol, like lots and lots of F L U F F, privé boss!baekhyun, slight angst, soft babies are in ~love~, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: guitarist rock band chanyeol coming home (after finished the concert) to see his fiancé in their apartment. in which chanyeol didnt expected to see his fiancé there.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	You Feel Like Home

The crowd's cheers caused a rush of adrenaline to coarse through Chanyeol's body as he strummed the final chords on his favorite squier bullet, the sounds blending harmoniously with the solo vocalist's voice.

Park Chanyeol was part of a rock band _S K Y_ along with his childhood best friends, Kim Jongin, (who goes by the stage name Kai) and Oh Sehun. 

Chanyeol was happy and felt blessed to debut with his best childhood friends. They had practically bonded over emo rock music growing up which led to a spark of interest in music itself. Thankfully, their parents were supportive despite going through a tough time. 

Although they weren't the most perfect band at the beginning, their hard work and years of practice paid off since they earned the title _‘_ _Nation's Rock Band.’_

“Ahh, Sky! Thank you, guys, for having me.” The nation's soloist, Kim Jongdae (who goes by the stage name Chen) said, shifting his gaze from one member to another.

“We should be thanking you, hyung,” Sehun replied as he stepped down from the podium, tucking the drumsticks into his jeans pocket.

“Yeah, we're glad you could make it despite your tight schedule, Chen-shi,” Chanyeol said walking closer to the soloist to pat him on the shoulder.

“Okay, but why are you so formal with me? We're friends, Chanyeol.” The shorter male playfully smacked the guitarist's chest earning a giggle from him.

The crowd cooed at their interaction before Kai interrupted.

“Uhh, guys...we have a show to end.”

Loud noises of disapproval filled the arena while the team softly chuckled.

“I know, I know guys. I wish we could stay here longer too but we have a flight to catch.” Kai pouted, eyes fleeting across the crowd like he was trying to remember their faces.

“But we'll come back here for sure, Paris! You guys were great tonight!” Kai and his teammate cheered into their mics before he raised his bass into the air, earning an earful of screams.

Chen signaled the crowd to quieten down and soon silence filled the arena before he let out the loudest scream.

The members cracked up while the crowd went wild again. Chanyeol smacked the vocalist's shoulder before asking all the members to gather at the center of the stage.

“3, 2, 1, We are–” 

“SKY!!” The members yelled loudly before linking their hands together.

“And I'm Chen.”

“THANK YOU!!” They bow down as confetti bursts through the machines, startling Chanyeol as he falls dramatically onto the floor, clutching his chest. 

Kai pretended to kick his face but the force caused the confetti on the floor to hit his face instead. The bassiest barked out a laugh, mocking the man on the floor who pouted.

“Be careful on the way back, my clouds,” Sehun spoke into the mic, waving at the crowd before grabbing Chanyeol’s feet and dragging him with a playful smile plastered on his face.

~~**ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ**~~

A content sigh left the guitarist's lips as he placed the neck pillow snuggly around his neck before plugging in his airpods.

He pulled out his phone to play some music and soon found himself going through text messages with _No Ordinary_ by _Labrinth_ playing on shuffle.

**[To bbaek loml <3]**

baek <

i miss you :( <

can we vc? <

 _[Sent: 4 Weeks ago]_ **_✓_ **

> Sorry baby :(

> I'm in a meeting right now

> I'll be home in 30 mins and we can talk then?

> I'll call

> I love you 

_[Sent: 4 Weeks ago]_ **_✓_ **

okay... <

i love you too <

_[Sent: 4 Weeks ago]_ **_✓_ **

**[‘bbaek loml <3’ started a video call]**

**[Video call ended: 6 hours and 14 Minutes]**

_*insert jpg*_

> Baby, how do I look?

 _[Sent: 1 Week ago]_ **_✓_ **

WAIT <

OH GOD <

YOU CAN'T JUST– <

_[Sent: 1 Week ago]_ **_✓_ **

> What's wrong, love?

_[Sent 1 Week ago]_ **_✓_ **

fUCK baek <

YOU LOOK GOOD <

no scratch that <

you look STUNNING <

shit! i had to run to the bathroom mid practice <

 _[Sent 1 Week ago]_ **_✓_ **

> Haha did you? 

> But, it's just me 

> Wearing a satin silk shirt 

> That I designed though?

 _[Sent 1 Week ago]_ **_✓_ **

YOU– <

do you realize how sexy that sounds? <

I'M ABOUT TO LOSE IT BYUN BAEKHYUN <

 _[Sent 1 Week ago]_ **_✓_ **

> Is that so? 

> Can I call you right now?

 _[Sent 1 Week ago]_ **_✓_ **

YES <

please… <

 _[Sent 1 Week ago]_ **_✓_ **

**[‘bbaek loml <3’ started a call]**

**[Call ended: 42 Minutes and 3 seconds]**

> Baby.. I'll be busy for a few days

> I don't think I can talk often

> I'm sorry :( 

_[Sent: 5 days ago]_ **_✓_ **

**[Missed Call(s): 3 from ‘bbaek loml <3’]**

> I guess you're busy...

> I'll try to call when I have time, okay?

> I love you so much 

> Take care, Yeol 

_[Sent: 5 days ago]_ **_✓_ **

noooo <

i was practicing and i missed your texts and calls <

i miss you already baek :(( <

 _[Sent 5 days ago]_

IM ABOUT TO GO TO PARIS !! <

talk soon !! <

i love you <

_[Sent: 1 Day ago]_

we're going on stage in 5 mins <

i'm so nervous OH GOD <

i wish you were here. i miss you <

i have to go but i'll text you later baek <

i love you <

_[Sent: 4 hours ago]_

i boarded the plane on time :’) <

i'm heading home baek <

call me when you're free? <

please? <

i miss you... <

_[Error: Not Sent]_

Chanyeol sighed out loudly and locked his phone before stuffing it back into his jacket pocket. He took in a sharp, deep breath trying to calm his aching heart, and blinked away his stray tears.

He couldn't help but miss his boss-boyfriend.

Byun Baekhyun was the co-creative director of Privé Alliance; a street wear clothing brand that was now fresh on the international market. Their success had skyrocketed from the beginning and because people were hooked onto the latest trends, the company had to step forward and prove their worth on the platform.

Baekhyun hadn't expected the business to reach overseas and even shrugged Chanyeol off when the taller male had pointed out the rapid recognition and growth for the company.

_“I can't get as famous as you, baby.”_ Baekhyun had said and tackled him onto the couch before leaving a big smooch on his cheek while the taller scrunched his nose, whining in protest yet the arms that wrapped around his small boyfriend’s neck said otherwise.

“I'm not famous...”

“What– Yes you are!” Baekhyun scoffed. “Your _clouds_ would jump me if they found out about us.”

Chanyeol sulked at that statement. “That's not true... they'd _love you_.”

And Chanyeol was right. They did love his boyfriend.

Although there were some hate and derogatory comments at first, his agency had stepped in to take legal action against them which eased his anxiety.

Baekhyun was the one who had opened up about their relationship in his interview with _Vogue_ before the taller's company released a statement, confirming it.

Chanyeol was a crying mess when he saw how positively the majority of the public had reacted to the news. He recalled Baekhyun comforting him throughout the day and even canceled his schedule to take care of him.

His slender, soft hands, running through Chanyeol's hair, his warm breath tickling his ear as he comforted him with sweet, _sweet_ words, pressing his pillowy lips on the taller's tear-stained cheeks, holding him close as the guitarist sank further into his warmth, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

  
  


The guitarist couldn't help but silently cry as he covered his face with his shaking hands, sniffling softly trying not to attract any attention in the dark and quiet plane. The dull ache in his chest only grew as time went by.

It's been exactly a month since he physically saw his boyfriend.

And it finally dwelled on him.

Another sob threatened to escape his trembling lips but he managed to hold it in.

“Hyung?”

Chanyeol jumped in his seat when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He quickly wiped his face before turning his attention to the concerned male beside him.

“What's wrong, hyung?” Jongin asked as he rubbed his back in a comforting manner. Chanyeol simply shook his head before forcing a smile, hoping the bassist would catch the hint.

Jongin silently stared at him waiting for a response before his eyes lit up in realization.

“Is it about Baekhyun hyung...?”

Hearing his boyfriend’s name made his heartache, a whimper escaping his lips.

Jongin immediately pulled Chanyeol into his arms while the guitarist cried silently. He slowly turned his head to see Sehun completely awake, eyes wide and eyebrows frowned.

He simply shook his head at the drummer before coaxing Chanyeol to sleep by plugging in his airpods and draping the blanket over him.

Jongin made sure to have control over the playlist, so he could skip over songs that reminded the guitarist of his boyfriend.

**~~ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ~~ **

Chanyeol could barely remember waking up, leaving the airport, dragging his suitcase behind him before getting into the black van.

However, he did remember how beautiful the sky looked. The endless sky had an azure blue color filled in along with white patches of clouds scattered around while the sun rays peeked from behind them. 

Chanyeol had felt the warmth against his skin briefly before he was rushed into the van.

“We'll have to drop by at the headquarters. The team's calling all of you in to discuss the dates for your next schedule.” Their manager explained as he pulled the vehicle out of the parking lot.

Chanyeol noticed how quiet the members were compared to the other days. Usually, they would groan and protest but today, they just mumbled ‘yes’ before focusing back on their phones.

He assumed it was the fatigue and jet lag, consuming them and shrugged it off.

Soon, the vehicle came to a halt and they were rushed inside the building before they could attract any unnecessary attention.

Thankfully, there was enough time to stop for coffee within the building and after that, their manager had guided them to the meeting room.

Warm cups of coffee and some freshly baked goods were passed out after the group had politely greeted the staff there.

The meeting began shortly after they had all taken their seats. A detailed explanation was given out to them along with the instructions about their schedules, giving the men enough time to mark out their personal calendars.

Questions were cleared along the way, staff members that they had to work with were introduced and phone numbers were exchanged in case they had trouble.

Shortly after, their manager got involved to confirm the location for each schedule; the boys gradually being forgotten for a moment.

Chanyeol noticed a sudden movement from the corner of his eye and he shifted his attention there. He found one of the female make-up artists picking up a familiar looking hoodie which was resting on the chair before she pulled it over her head, sighing at the warmth it provided.

His eyes fixed on the cereal print on the hoodie and felt himself slip away as he zoned out– slowly letting his thoughts take over. 

The cereal hoodie was designed by _him._

He made sure the material of the clothing was comfortable enough to wear during the summers but heavy enough for winters.

And Chanyeol knew because he had helped in choosing the material out for him.

Thoughts about his little lover filled his mind. 

Thoughts concerning his well-being; _has he been eating well? Is he taking breaks in between work? Is he sleeping without any trouble? Did he adapt to the climate there yet?_

“I hope the cold weather isn’t bothering him...”, he thought to himself.

Cold mornings.

Baekhyun hates it.

But that’s what Chanyeol loved the most because Baekhyun would be present at home most of the time during that harsh weather.

He would wake up in Baekhyun’s embrace and watch the smaller male slowly stir awake before being showered with kisses and soft licks against the faint marking on his neck and chest. The couple would then spend another hour in bed, only to rush to the bathroom when his manager calls him up, sending a curt warning.

Baekhyun would help pack his lunch and instrument before deeply kissing him, causing his knees to wobble slightly as he gathered the strength to kiss his boyfriend back before leaving.

On the days where Chanyeol had a day-off while Baekhyun had work, he would wake up early to cook both breakfast and lunch for the boss. He would then insist on Baekhyun eating breakfast before he leaves for work and would feed him while Baekhyun got ready; following behind him as the smaller male walked around, picking up his clothes and accessories for the day.

But on the days where both of them had work, they would reheat leftovers for breakfast or stick to some cereal before rushing out. They would then place lunch orders for each other along with cute notes to cheer each other up at work.

However, these days, Chanyeol felt colder, gloomier and lonelier during one of his favorite seasons.

He could barely finish an entire bowl of cereal without tearing up. His lunch consisted of salad or cooked meat since he shifted his attention on working out more to distract himself.

Falling asleep has become a task for him and the heavy feeling in his chest would only grow as soon as his head hit the pillow.

After a few days, his friends had noticed the sudden change in his mood and insisted on coming back to the dorm but Chanyeol had refused the offer since he didn’t want his low mood to affect the two cheery men.

“Alright!” Their manager clapped his hands loudly and Chanyeol was brought back out of his thoughts. “Now, that’s settled. Let’s head home, boys.” He gestured towards the men to stand up. The team bows politely, thanking the staff gathered around before exiting.

They soon found themselves, huddled up in their warm van, each one of them taking up a different activity of interest; Sehun knocked out cold at the backseat, mouth hanging open, head wobbling from one side to the other in the moving vehicle and Jongin occupied with his phone again and Chanyeol assumed he was texting his chef-boyfriend, Kyungsoo.

A tired sigh left his mouth as he sunk further onto his seat, pulling his hood over his head before averting his attention towards the window, his gaze landing on the pretty sky. A small smile bloomed on his lips as he noticed the reddish orange color stretched over the airspace with streaks of golden and tints of pink, scattered over them.

The sky had the exact same vibrance when Baekhyun had broken out the news about his long departure.

They made sure to utilize the two weeks together, trying to make things work despite the tight schedules. Cuddles were important during the weekdays, especially after their busy schedules. It was the perfect way the couple could destress as they poured out their worries to each other.

Sometimes, Chanyeol would come home to see the smaller passed out on their couch and he would be both touched (because his boyfriend waited for him) and disheartened (because he couldn’t reach home on time) at the sight.

Their weekends, on the other hand, were filled with lazy cuddling, movie nights and a dash of lovemaking which were never skipped either.

On the final day, Baekhyun had woken Chanyeol up by softly running his hands through his then blond hair, pushing it away from his face as he stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes, lips stretching into a shy smile as he realized the smaller male was hovering over him with a wide grin on his face; chest bare for Chanyeol’s eyes to feed on.

“Good morning, my love.” Baekhyun greeted him before leaning down to kiss the mole on his nose while the taller scrunched his nose up, cutely as a fuzzy feeling bloomed in his chest.

A heavy sigh left his boyfriend’s mouth as he laid back down beside Chanyeol. He turned his head towards him before opening his arms and the taller quickly settled between his strong embrace, head resting on his chest.

Chanyeol could hear the smaller’s steady heartbeat which sounded like a lullaby, almost luring him back into deep slumber when the realization washed over him. A soft gasp left his mouth and the grip around Baekhyun’s waist tightened, instinctively; suddenly worried that he might disappear right before him.

There was no doubt in Chanyeol’s mind when he said that he was deeply in love with his cute boyfriend. Chanyeol could go on for hours to describe how amazing his boyfriend is and appreciate the way he makes him feel. 

He loved every single thing about him; the way his eyes would turn into crescents when he smiles, the way he threw his head back while letting out a baritone laugh but still bought up his hand to cover his mouth, the way he made Chanyeol feel comfortable and free, adapting easily to his spontaneous plans and even stepping out of his comfort zone to join him.

Or the way he teases Chanyeol just to see him pout so he could kiss him. Also the way he runs his thumb over his knuckles whenever they’re holding hands and the way he kisses his temple and whispers endearing words when he thinks Chanyeol is asleep. 

But, out of all that, he loved the way Baekhyun treated his huge ears.

Baekhyun had picked on his ears a lot when they first started dating and Chanyeol had felt insecure about them, failing to notice the tenderness in the boss’s tone. Thankfully, Baekhyun was good at sensing the slightest change in a person’s mood and would instantly know when to stop his teasing and reassure the sulking taller male.

Two years into dating, they started to get more _intimate_ and Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice how Baekhyun always paid _extra_ attention to his ears while they made love.

Kissing it, nibbling on it, licking the shell of his ear, whispering flowery yet filthy words in Baekhyun’s soft, melodic voice and Chanyeol found himself gasping, withering while his heart soared for the man above him.

The taller’s lips trembled and he bit them to prevent a sob from escaping his mouth, however, his shaky shoulders gave it away. Baekhyun instantly caught on and began to softly move his fingers across the taller’s back in a comforting manner as he leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“I’m here, Yeol…I’m right here.” Baekhyun spoke gently before adjusting himself to get a good look at his boyfriend who let out a broken sob. He wiped his tears away and offered him a small smile before holding him tighter as he continued to rub the expansion of his back.

Soon the soft sobs were replaced with quiet sniffles. His breath became more steady along with his heartbeat which prompted Baekhyun to shift around to plant a kiss on his cheek.

He waited for a few moments to pass by before speaking up, “What do you want to do today, Yeol? Any places you want to visit?” He asked as he ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

Chanyeol simply shrugged as he snuggled closer against his boyfriend’s chest. Baekhyun lets out a quiet sigh but he doesn’t drop his cheery tone. “Okay, we could go to that arcade downtown? Play some games and then eat at that pasta place you like—"

“B-Baek…?”

“Tell me, baby.”

“C-Could you hold me? I-I want you to hold me so I remember how you feel until you come back.”

The taller male watched his boyfriend’s face flash a painful expression; eyes glassy, trembling bottom lip tucked away between his teeth as he cleared his throat and forced a smile, “Anything for y-you.” The smaller’s voice cracked but he swallowed hard and patiently waited for Chanyeol to turn around.

He then snaked his arms around the guitarist’s tiny waist, letting his slim fingers rest over thick ones before pulling him flush against his chest.

A chaste kiss was planted on Chanyeol’s naked shoulder as he laced their fingers together.

“I love you, Chanyeol.” He whispered against his skin causing goosebumps to spread through his skin and a shiver to travel down his spine.

He knew it wasn’t caused by his boyfriend’s warm breath, rather it was his _words_ and the way _he_ said it that made him shake.

The said man bit his lip to hold in another cry before breathing the words back to his lover.

“I love you too, Baekhyun.”

  
  


The time had finally come and Chanyeol realized parting ways was even more _painful_.

Unfortunately, Chanyeol couldn’t tag along with his boyfriend inside the airport since it could attract attention, so he decided to stay in the car, waiting for Baekhyun to double-check all his documents and bags one last time.

“I’ll be back soon, okay?”

He heard the sound of the zipper closing and the rustling of his padded jacket as he shifted around to face the taller. Chanyeol nodded in response, fixing his gaze straight ahead, unable to look at his boyfriend; fearing he might break.

He shut his eyes as he released a shaky breath and swallowed the irritating lump in his throat when soft fingers brushed his cheeks before turning his head to the side.

“Hey…look at me, baby.”

His eyes opened at the gentle voice entering his ears. He met the soft gaze and the comforting smile which his boyfriend offered to him and _only him._

“We’ll be okay. I promise, Chanyeol.”

With that little hope sinking in his heart, he let go of the steering wheel to throw his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and leaned down to capture his lips. 

The guitarist couldn’t stop his heart from crushing, his lips from trembling and his eyes from spilling tears which prompted him to pull away sooner than he had intended. “I-I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun cooed softly before cradling his face in his delicate hands, allowing Chanyeol to lean into his touch.

_“Chan.”_

The taller male frowned at the foreign voice coming out of Baekhyun’s lips. Suddenly, he felt a soft tap on his cheek and the colors in the background started to fade and his vision began to blur and turn hazy.

_“Chanyeol.”_ The voice called out again and Chanyeol found himself humming softly in response.

_“Hey, Park Chanyeol!”_ With a harsh push on his shoulders, he felt himself losing balance and falling backwards, the realm tilting behind him, the car toppling and Baekhyun almost falling on top of him when suddenly, he jerked awake, completely disoriented.

Chanyeol looked around him in panic as he mumbled incoherently under his breath; heart racing, gaze unfocused and mind muddled.

Jongin’s high-pitched laughter snapped him back and it took a while to process what had just happened. Chanyeol grumbled under his breath as he gathered his stuff and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

He turned around to look for his luggage and noticed how Sehun was still asleep. The guitarist shifted around to go pick up the suitcase next to the younger male but their manager announced that he had already taken it out for him. 

Mumbling a small thank you, he stepped out of the car only to duck back in when his manager called out for him.

“You don’t have to be present for tomorrow’s meeting. I’ll cover up for you, Chanyeol-ah.”

He was beyond shocked hearing those words come out from his manager’s mouth. This was the same man who used to scold him for being a minute and five seconds late for his practice.

Chanyeol slowly nodded, unsure what to take of it before saying his goodbyes and shutting the door, only to open it back again to smack Jongin on the head while pointing at the younger male sleeping at the back, “Tell Sehun that I love him. Bye!” He shut the door before the bassist could throw hands on him and watched the van drive away. 

A long sigh left his mouth as he made his way towards his apartment building.

The weight in his heart only seemed to creep back in to bother him at every step he took inside of the apartment complex.

The past few days had been keeping him busy which, fortunately, helped him keep his mind off his boss-boyfriend. 

Even the nights in his hotel rooms alone consisted of playing his guitar, writing down lyrics or doing some vocal exercises until he got too tired to even think straight.

A soft _ding_ caused him to snap out of his thoughts and his grip around the suitcase handle, tightened. The doors soon opened and he dragged his suitcase behind him with one hand while the other held onto the strap of his bag which was resting on his left shoulder.

Chanyeol could feel the weight getting denser and denser as his eyes landed on the apartment number **_‘6104.’_ **

“Back to being a sulky baby”, he thought to himself as he stopped in front of his door before punching in the code. A little melody played along with a soft _click_ indicating that the door had unlocked, prompting the taller male to step in.

As soon as he entered, he was greeted with the smell of his favorite dish and realized his dad was home, making spaghetti and meatballs. He felt relieved that he didn’t have to spend his tiring day alone, mopping away in bed. 

Chanyeol pushed the suitcase to the corner and let the bag slide off his shoulder and hit the ground slowly before shrugging off his jacket and placing it neatly on the coat hanger. He padded his way to the kitchen with a small smile on his face.

“Dad, you didn’t have to come over and cook— oh…”

He froze on the spot when his eyes landed on the short man (who was definitely not his father), drowning in Chanyeol’s _blink-182_ t-shirt and a pair of dark checkered pyjamas wearing a beautiful smile which made Chanyeol's heart clench and his eyes water.

“Welcome home, baby.”

_That_ voice.

That melodic voice that he missed hearing so much in person filled him up with overpowering joy which coursed through his body causing his legs to act on their own.

Chanyeol rushed towards his boyfriend and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug while the latter laughed. The act made his chest vibrate and Chanyeol could feel it under his touch causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

Baekhyun was back. His boyfriend was finally back!

They pull away and lean in to kiss at the same time. Their lips meeting perfectly in the middle. A jolt of sparks ran through Chanyeol’s body and he felt the weight in his heart disappear bit by bit while Baekhyun held his face gentle and moved his lips slowly against his mouth.

“I missed you so much, Baek. I missed you so _so_ much.” He chanted as they pulled away.

“I missed you too, baby.”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun taking in his presence. The little moles over his face, his clear-cut crescent eyes, his small button nose, his bow-shaped lips, his soft cheeks and, his beautiful boxy smile was full on display for only Chanyeol to see.

“As much as I would love to spend hours staring at you, we do have to eat. And before we do, we need to have a bath.” he said as he began to drag the taller male upstairs.

“B-Bath? You prepared one?”

“Yes. For the both of us.”

  
  


Chanyeol suddenly felt nervous.

It had been a while since his boyfriend saw him naked. He didn’t understand why it suddenly mattered to him but at that moment, he found himself timid and frozen in the middle of the bathroom while Baekhyun shrugged off his t-shirt. 

The smaller male seemed to notice the silence that floated in the air and spun around to see the fidgety guitarist which made him rush towards his side.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Chanyeol shook his head and fixed his eyes on his fingers.

“Do you want to shower alone? I can shower downstairs—”

“N-No, it’s just that..” Chanyeol paused to think his words over. It sounds so silly to say it out loud, and he feels embarrassed. 

_God_ he is so stupid. He’s seeing his long-term boyfriend after a month and he’s suddenly insecure about his body but mostly about what was _on_ his body.

No matter what, Baekhyun would love him regardless but his brain would like to state otherwise.

“Yeol, baby, talk to me, will you? What is that pretty little head of yours spurting?” the gentle voice filled his ears and he felt a soft brush of lips on his jaw which seemed to do the trick because Chanyeol opened his mouth to finally speak.

Chanyeol spilled. 

He spilled every single thought that entered his mind without a break nor a pause. He spoke about how he felt about himself, he spilled about how he’s been, he spilled about how much he missed him, he goes on into a nonsense rant— jumping from topic to topic.

But being the best boyfriend that Baekhyun was, he listened to every word he had to say.

When Chanyeol had finally stopped, Baekhyun took him in his arms, reassured him with kind and loving words before asking for his permission, so the smaller male could take care of him.

Chanyeol hesitated at first but approved.

Baekhyun kissed his cheek as he slowly pulled off Chanyeol’s hoodie over his head. He planted another kiss on his chin as he unclasped the candy chain that Baekhyun had got him a few months ago. He held the pendant in his hand before looking up to see Chanyeol smiling bashfully, “I felt like you were closer to me whenever I wore that.” he admitted.

“Gosh, you’re adorable.” 

He let the chain sit by the bathroom sink and brought his hands back onto Chanyeol’s torso. He curled his fingers at the hem of his t-shirt before slowly raising it over his body and letting it slip off from his head and land onto Baekhyun’s hands.

Chanyeol held his breath and bit his lip nervously as he looked down at his boyfriend who now had a tight grip on his clothing staring at the mirror behind them with an unreadable expression.

The taller male was about to turn around and bolt out of the bathroom for embarrassing himself but a warm palm on his chest and another on his back, along with a swipe of his thumb, made his worries melt away.

“Chanyeol...” He watched as Baekhyun licked his dry lips and looked up to meet his gaze, “This looks amazing, baby _._ ”

His eyes darted back to the mirror as he scanned over the intricate detail of the work on his back.

He lifted his finger again to trace over the _dragon tattoo_ on his skin.

Chanyeol blushed and a wide grin took over his face. He leaned into his touch when his hand shifted from the center of his chest to his waist while his other hand roamed the expanse of his back.

“This is what you were scared to show me?”

Chanyeol nodded slowly, “I thought you wouldn’t like it.”

“Well you’re wrong because I _love_ it, Yeol.”

In one swift motion, Baekhyun spun him around and wrapped his arms around his torso. Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he stared at his boyfriend through the mirror who shot him a wink before planting kisses from his shoulders to down his back.

The kisses weren’t too heavy nor suggestive; just a light brush of soft lips against his toned back to make him more relaxed and comfortable.

And it seemed to work because Chanyeol had his fingers linked through his boyfriend’s fingers, holding him tight, feeling a lot more at ease.

A final kiss was placed on his lower back, right where the tattoo ends before Baekhyun straightened up to place a kiss behind his ear. 

“Will you take care of the rest or do you want me to help you with this too?” his hand hovered over Chanyeol’s belt with a teasing smile playing on his lips. A whine left the flustered guitarist’s mouth as he pushed his hands away while the latter laughed loudly. 

The taller male fixed his gaze down as he slowly unbuckled his belt and slid it off the belt loops. He picked up on the soft sound of Baekhyun’s pyjamas falling onto the tiled floor while he worked on unbuttoning his pants and soon the splish and splashes of the water was heard as the smaller male stepped in.

Chanyeol finally freed himself from the clothing and walked over to see Baekhyun comfortably resting in the tub filled with bubbles. He watched as the man sat up before taking his hand in his, coaxing him to join him.

The taller male complied.

A content sigh left his mouth as soon as he settled down and leaned against his boyfriend’s chest. Baekhyun’s fingers found its way onto the front of his chest, resting his palm closer to his heart while the other ran through his hair, wetting it.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked, bringing his hand down from Chanyeol’s hair to the side of his face.

The guitarist shook his head in response, recalling his manager's words.

And just as he recalled, he _realised._

Everyone around him was aware about Baekhyun’s arrival which explained Jongin’s sudden phone addiction and Sehun being weirdly quiet in the van until he passed out and his manager going soft on him.

He quickly sat up, startling the smaller male, staring at him in wonder, “You _knew.”_ He breathed out.

A smug smile took over the boss’s lips and he shrugged, “I couldn’t contain my excitement so I told them about my little plan. Besides, I also had to know how you were doing, especially after I went MIA on you for a few days.”

Chanyeol pouted, “You could’ve texted me. I missed you so much.”

“And ruin the surprise? That wouldn’t be so fun now, would it?” He playfully flicked water onto his face, earning a soft giggle.

“Mmmh...I guess not.”

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s smile dropped and he reached out to hold the taller’s hands, interlacing their fingers together while running his thumb over the back of his hand tenderly. It was an action that was used to comfort Chanyeol but at the same time it made him scream inside since his heart wouldn’t stop jumping in his chest.

“It broke me when Jongin told me you cried,” his voice was barely audible and his eyes drooped as he looked down at their joined hands, “I told myself that I’ll never leave you. Even if I get the chance to go to space.”

Chanyeol shook his head frantically and tugged on his hands to catch his attention, “No, no, no. You shouldn’t choose grand opportunities over me just because it is convenient. They will not wait for you. But, I? I’ll wait for you, Baekhyun. No matter how much it hurts.” 

Before he knew it, he was pulled back onto Baekhyun’s chest and tender kisses were placed on his lips, over and over again, causing little peonies to slowly bloom in his heart followed by a small smile on his face.

His eyes fell shut as Baekhyun pulled away, drowning in the feeling of the dainty fingers brushing through his hair, scratching lightly against his scalp, warm, steady breathing fanning his ear and the occasional press of lips against his exposed skin causing goosebumps to raise.

Soon, darkness took over his senses and a collective feather-like-touches evoked tingles all over his body. He lost control of his body and was unable to move but it wasn’t alarming at all. 

He trusted the steady hold he was under.

Suddenly, soft tints of pink, yellow, blue and white took over his vision, blending together to form a picturesque sky. A cold, comforting touch shook his body back to life and he gained control over his body again. He felt his body move forward towards the endless sky, resulting in bright, warm rays to fall on his face.

Chanyeol felt his heart fill with joy as he took in the calming sight. A smile took over his face when he noticed the light, weightless clouds floating in.

He reached out to touch them but before his fingertips could brush against it, a warm tingle sprouted from his forehead making his round eyes cross and his brows frown as he tried to figure out what was happening.

He raised his hand towards his face but stopped mid-way when he saw something move. He blinked away his hazy vision and zoned in on the creature floating in front of him.

_A blue morpho butterfly._

The beautiful insect flew closer to Chanyeol’s face, fluttering its wings against his eyelid, cheek, nose and chin before moving back up again. A breathless chuckle left his mouth when the butterfly came back down to touch his lips.

And that’s exactly when the scenery started to drain and the soft scent of lavender wafted through, along with a beam of light that entered his vision, prompting him to fully open his eyes.

A tired yawn slipped out of his mouth and he blinked away the sleep that clouded his sight to see his boyfriend hovering over him from the side of the tub with a smile on his face. 

He noticed how the smaller was dressed in blue satin pyjamas — the same color and vibrancy as the butterfly.

“Why aren’t you in here–” Chanyeol stopped himself from speaking when he realised that the tub was drained and he was now wrapped in a towel and also supported by one under the back of his head. Baekhyun giggled before leaning down to towel the taller’s hair who lowered his head slightly to make it easier for his boyfriend.

“You fell asleep rather quickly, I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.” he shifted the towel to the back of his head to towel the strands of hair there. “I wanted to carry you to bed but we both know how that would go down.”

Chanyeol shrieked and hit Baekhyun’s shoulder, with a tint of red shading his cheeks while the smaller man burst out laughing.

  
  


~~**ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ ʚ:ɞ** ~~

  
  


The couple had been lying on bed in each other’s embrace after a heavy meal that Baekhyun had prepared, listening to Baekhyun talk about his long trip his experiences on the red carpet as he presented his latest designs.

The smaller male spoke animatedly while describing the show, the people and the press. He threw in a few jokes making Chanyeol crack up and fondly stare back up at him.

‘Proud’ was an understatement. Chanyeol was more than just proud of Baekhyun.

He had all these emotions and feelings bubbling inside of him while Baekhyun talked about his achievements and his sentiments. 

Chanyeol wanted to express those feelings out loud and _show_ his boyfriend how proud he was of him. 

And maybe that’s why he kissed him while Baekhyun was speaking about his experiences with an interviewer.

His boyfriend didn’t respond back immediately, probably taken aback by Chanyeol’s sudden gesture. But, he eventually kissed him back, rolling them over to pin the taller on the bed. 

Baekhyun tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Chanyeol found himself moving his hands up to tangle it in Baekhyun’s soft brown locks. A groan left his boyfriend’s mouth as he tugged on them, slipping in his tongue to find his boyfriend's. 

A hum left Chanyeol's mouth which Baekhyun easily swallowed when their tongues touched. It resulted in a short battle of dominance while the smaller's hands roamed Chanyeol's body.

They pulled away breathless and Baekhyun lowered his head to kiss the taller male’s jaw, trailing down to his neck while little whines escaped from his swollen lips.

Shortly, two bodies became _one._

The two men were lost in the euphoric feeling, staring into each other’s love-stricken eyes while moving in a rhythmic pace. Soft moans of pleasure slipped the taller male’s mouth as his boyfriend dove into him over and over again while a string of praises left his mouth.

Soon, the rhythm changed into something faster and deeper and Chanyeol dug his nails into Baekhyun’s broad shoulders, his toes curling as the boss abused his sweet spot continuously until he clenched around his length, eliciting a grunt from the man above him.

Chanyeol hooked his legs together, around his boyfriend’s waist before the final thrust.

The two men shook in pleasure as they came together; their names leaving each other’s mouths, their ears ringing, their vision clouding and tears spilling from the corner of their eyes.

They stayed in that position, soaking in each other’s warm presence while catching their breaths. The soft glow of the moonlight was the only source of light illuminating their room.

And of course, his boyfriend, Baekhyun who hadn’t stopped leaving kisses on his face.

“I love you so much, Yeol.” The smaller male whispered, planting a final chaste kiss on his lips before burying his face in his neck.

A blush took over his cheeks and he tightened his hold around his boyfriend’s neck, “I love you too, Baek.”

Chanyeol was finally _home._

_**— THE END —** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading! I hope this warmed up your heart as much as it warmed up mine while I wrote this :')
> 
> A special forehead smooch to the prompter who wrote this lovely prompt, I hope I did it justice.
> 
> And the mods deserve a deep bow and multiple forehead smooches for their hard work, patience and kindness. You guys are the best!


End file.
